In the family
by Theoriginalgirl-x
Summary: After six years, caroline sets out after klaus, but when she wakes up and finds an unknown man in her bed she doesn't know what to do. The mystery man turns out to be a familiar face but who? How will the big bad hybrid react when he finds out caroline isn't as innocent as she claims?
1. Chapter 1

**How will Caroline react when she realises that she possibly just. Spent the night with the someone other than the man she felt she had come to fall in love with? And more importantly, if he finds out, how will Klaus react?**

Caroline sat up and squinted her eyes agains the morning sun that was shining brightly into her bedroom. She had been living in new orleans for just under a month, and in that short time she had fallen in love with the vibrant at own that was full of life. Caroline had lived a sheltered life and had barely taken a foot out of mystic falls. When she became a vampire, she knew that she would set out to see the world, go places and actually experience life, even if she was technically dead. She flopped onto her back again rolled over slowly. Her arm hit something, or rather someone and she squeaked. She pulled back the mound of sheets that were bundled next to her to find a man sleeping peacefully. She desperately clutched he head and tried to remember the night before. She remembered the club she went to, the drinks and the dancing but after that she couldn't remember a thing.

She had gone there to forget about Tyler, whom she had discovered had cheated on her with a certain she-wolf Hayley. After they had broken up, her first thoughts had gone to klaus, as the had so many times since her left for new orleans 6 years earlier. Since he had left, and effectively turning her world upside down in the process, something inside her screamed at her every time she was with Tyler. It hadn't taken her long to realise that the reason she wasn't working with Tyler, is because she didn't want it to. Her mind and her heart were telling her that she was trying to settle for second best. Without thinking about it, his words from so many years before rang clear in her mind _"You mark my words. Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you."_

Her mind raced and she subconsciously closed her eyes, savouring the sound of his soft accent, in that tone he only ever seemed to use with her. She remembered that night vividly, the way he had held her, whispered in her ear and how she caught herself wishing she could feel like this with someone else. Hell, she didn't even feel like that with Tyler. From then things began to dissolve before when she didn't even realise. She shook her head violently, hoping pointlessly that it would erase all thought of the murderous hybrid from her head.

Somehow, she managed to pull her mind away from the brooding original and to the issue at hand. Who was the man in her bed? She tentatively climbed around to the other side of the bed. She reached out her hand to pull back the covers. As she did, the mystery man shot up and stood half naked before her ready for an attack. She launched herself at him, momentarily taken by surprise at his alarm. She sent a punch to the side of his, stunning him, but he quickly recovered. Before she could blink, she was on the ground, with her hands pinned together while he pulled back his other hand to strike. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, when she felt his hesitation and heard his sharp intake of breath. She opened one eye cautiously, and then the other. And that is when she realised her mystery man was most definitely a familiar face.

"Caroline?" He asked incredulously.

"Elijah!" She squeaked.

They just stood and looked at each other, wide-eyed and confused. Dozens of emotions came rushing back to her all at once, Nostalgia, Fear, surprise and above all, shame. She didn't need to speak to him to know what he was thinking, because she could tell she was thinking exactly the same thing. _"What the hell have I done?"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline's POV.**

Elijah was perched on the end of the bed, running his hands through his thick brown hair in frustration. Caroline couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, if she wasn't completely smitten with a certain hybrid she could definitely see herself falling for Elijah. He was everything that she though she wanted, moral, fair, sophisticated. Klaus was nothing like his brother. He was reckless, dangerous and power hungry, but somehow he managed to completely sneak up on her, he took her by surprise and part of her knew that he was right, there was an allure to darkness. And now she had ruined it, she had slept with his brother for christ sakes! How would he ever trust her, want her again?

She leaned back against the wall, arms folded over her chest, one hand covering her mouth. It was Elijah who finally broke they silence, "Caroline-" he began, but she cut him off. "_Please_ don't Elijah, I'm still trying to process this. Do you remember anything about last night?" She plead. He sighed and again ruffed up his hair. "As much as I hate to say it," he replied calmly, "No. I remember walking into the bar, I was hungry and didn't want to feed from blood bags, and then after that its like a hole in my memory." She groaned and slumped to the floor. She had to ask him. "Did we-?" She trailed off, not knowing how to approach the situation. He narrowed his eyes at her and ran his hands over his face a few times, as if it would clear his thoughts. "Yes I believe we did." She groaned and before she knew it, tears began to fall from her eyes.

**Elijah's POV.**

Even after a thousand years, Elijah still did not know what to do in situations like these. All he could do was hold her while she cried, the had become good friends shortly after Klaus left mystic falls. She had confided in him about her confusion when it came to her feelings for Klaus. Through all of the time that he had known her he had never seen Caroline so broken. When he looked into her eyes he could see that there was an emotion that even a millennia alone could not bring about. In this moment in time, Caroline Forbes hated herself for what she had done to my brother, she thought so little of herself that it was was over an hour before she was even ready to talk at all.

She had sobbed until her throat was sore. He heard her say things like, "How could I do this to him?" and, "I'm nothing but a slut." It amazed him that all she could think about was Niklaus. "We need to tell him at some point you know Caroline." She sniffed and nodded. "Do you know where he is?" She asked softly, her voice threatening to break. I nodded and told her the address for his apartment. Since his leave from Mystic Falls, Klaus had distanced himself from his family, particularly after the baby was born. They still kept in contact often, and Rebekah insisted that she see the baby at least every other weekend. Klaus simply adored his daughter, and though she lived the majority of her life with Hayley, his daughter Bethany was most definitely a daddy's girl. Niklaus seemed to have everything that any normal man would want in his life, but he was clever complets without caroline, and everyone knew it. Now he was going to have to run for half a century before his brother would calm down enough to talk to him. Great.

**Caroline's POV.**

Elijah had given her the address of where she could find Klaus, she knew she had to see him and she knew that she had to tell him the truth about what had happened between her and Elijah. When she plucked up the courage, she turned to Elijah. "I'm going to see him." She stated confidently. He smiled, seeming to understand that this is what she had to do. 5 minutes later, Elijah was dressed and looking as though he had just stepped out of Vogue magazine. _Stupid originals._ She thought. He stepped out of her room and cast one look behind him, smiling at her reassuringly, somehow it didn't come across nearly as he'd hoped.

Caroline walked as slow as she could towards Klaus' apartment, contemplating how she was going to tell the man she loved, let alone the only being in the world that couldn't be killed, that she had slept with his brother. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, exactly as she remembered him, but hanging from his arm was a young child, probably about 4 or 5. _Klaus' _child. The young girl had his pale skin and blue eyes, but had brown hair. From her mother, Hayley most likely. While taking in the child, she couldn't note but notice how warm his eyes were, her mind was instantly pulled back to the last time she had seen those eyes, heard his voice saying: _"He was your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_ And now six years later here she was, positive that this was the man she would love for the rest of here life, which as far as he was concerned was eternity.

She was pulled from her thoughts when his eyes snapped up from his daughter to meet hers. Her resolve scrambled, could she really ruin what he had with his daughter, he was so happy, so gentle, how could she destroy that? As much as it would kill her to lie to him, she knew the child would have to come first. So when she started towards him, all she did was smile, and try not to eat herself up inside about the lie she knew she was going to tell.

**Klaus' POV.**

He couldn't believe his eyes, after all of these years, trying to forget her and here she was standing before him with the shy smile and sparkling blue eyes that saw so much for someone of her age. His daughter, Bethany had been born five years before, and using that time had changed him to resemble the person he thought he used to be. The cold shell around his heart that had built up over a thousand years, was somehow being thawed by the prospect of spending eternity with his gentle, blue eyed miracle. Him and Hayley were civil, but through Bethany's life he had never intended to be more than that, whenever he tried to move on, his thoughts trailed back to the troublesome blonde he had foolishly left behind in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline." He whispered awestruck. "What are you doing here?" Though he was happier than he could have though possible, worry soaked his tone. He couldn't machine that caroline wold come and see him after all of these years without good reason. She sniffed and looked to the ground. "I broke up with Tyler." She stated, emotionless. I tried to hide my happiness but by her face I didn't succeed. "I've spent six years lying to myself about what I want and I cant do it anymore. I'm not gonna settle for second best. I want us to start over, if you'll still have me." I smiled, bent down to take her hand and kissed it softly. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words." She laughed and the sound made him so happy that he could burst. I smiled and picked up my daughter,"Bethany, this is Caroline."

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? Hope you like it, leave any suggestions in the reviews!:)_**


	3. Chapter 3- Two can't keep a secret

**Caroline's POV.**

Words couldn't explain the guilt that caroline felt, sitting there with Klaus and his child, acting as though she was completely innocent and wanted a fresh start with the man she loved. Bethany was extraordinary, her intelligence level was far beyond that of a five year old, and she seemed to simply adore Klaus. They spent hours laughing joking and talking about how their lives had been for the past six years. At the mention if Hayley, a wave of anger and hate came to her, as well as the crash of jealousy of sleeping with Klaus' who was hers and no-on else's. "_Do you like Barbie dolls_?" She asked me innocently, momentarily distracting me from my thoughts; blue eyes wide and naive. I laughed and moved over to sit with her on the floor. "_I love Barbie dolls._"

As she sat there with Bethany, playing with her huge collection of Barbie dolls courtesy of her disgustingly rich father, she couldn't help but feel Klaus' eyes on her. The whole situation felt like a dream. It was the kind if love you've only ever heard about in books or movies, when you are so totally consumed with one another that you don't even think its possible to live without them. It's the kind of love that teenage girls sit and think about and say, I will never get that, and I can never be loved like that but I want to be. It didn't seem real, the kind of love you convince yourself doesn't exist because you think if you believe you might find it, it will crush you to never get it. It was so damn special that she didn't think she could go in without it. Without him.

The night had gone much smoother than Caroline had anticipated. _Until the bitch of a she wolf, Hayley, had to come in and cause trouble. _Caroline thought. Klaus was the first to hear Hayley walk in, he stood up and briefly excused himself to meet her in the hallway. Caroline stayed in the parlour to keep an eye on Beth, but she could still make out with the two were saying in the next room. "What is that bitch Forbes doing near my daughter?" Hayley spat, but caroline didn't flinch, she stopped caring long ago what people thought about her. "Who do you think you are?" Klaus snapped, rage evident in his voice, "She wouldn't be around Bethany if you had picked her up yesterday when we agreed. And where the hell have you been I've been calling you for hours?" Caroline stroked Beth's hair as she sat on her lap watching the movie that had put on, trying to keep the girl from noticing her quarrelling parents. "I don't have to explain myself to you, now you get that bloodsucking freak away from my child or I will-" Caroline had made her way to the room during the argument and cut Hayley off mid sentence, "Or you'll what?"

**Klaus POV.**

He tried to hide his smile as this confident, strong caroline he had come to love called Hayley out on her empty threats. "Please continue, I am dying to see how you were planning on finishing that sentence." She stepped into the room arms swinging casually before crossing them over her chest. He couldn't help but admire the way she held herself with such pride and poise. Hayley didn't answer. "What's wrong, wolf got your tongue?" Hayley pulled back her shoulders and tilted her chin up, trying to act as though she wasn't afraid of the blonde in front of her. "Stay away from my daughter." The she wolf seethed, stepping closer to the rapidly angering vampire.

"Attention seeking sluts like you don't deserve to take care of children. Tell me, how long did it take you to get over Tyler before you decided you wanted a little of the dark side? How many one night stands did it take? I'm gonna go with-" Before she could finish, Caroline had a hand wrapped around her throat, the veins under her eyes darkening with ever breath Hayley took. "Now it's my turn to talk, who do you think you are standing there calling me a slut when you dare to come to your precious little girls house wreaking of booze and sex." She leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "That miracle in the next room, remember her? She s the only thing in the world making me think twice about ripping your pretty little head off, so I would think twice about disrespecting me like that again, you got it?" Caroline released her and she gasped, clutching at her throat and fled the room as fast as possible.

A sense of pride washed over me at the protective way she spoke of my daughter. I watched her intently as she took several deep breaths and the veins under her eyes disappeared. Before I knew it, I was rushing towards her, my face an inch from hers. Her breath quickened and I smiled at the effect I had over her. "We shouldn't do this." She moaned, but all the way moving a fraction closer to me.

"We shouldn't." I agreed.

"It's a bad idea" She whispered, so close that our lips brushed together as we spoke.

"Terrible." I answered, and with that I crashed my lips to hers. She gasped and tilted her head to the side, kissing me back passionately. I had never known a feeling like it, love so strong and warm is was nearly knocked over by it, but my happiness was short lived. As is remembering something, she snapped her eyes open and pulled back. "I can't do this, I just can't."

She turned to run away, but I was much faster and was before her in an instant, "Caroline Forbes, after six years I just got you back, i am most definitely not letting you go now." I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her close but she wouldn't let me. "Don't Klaus please!" She wrenched her arm away from me. "Why did you come here?" I yelled, angered by yet another rejection. "If you truly feel nothing for me as you act, why did you show up at my door?" I looked her dead in the eye, trying to hide my confusion, but as the tears spilled over, my anger dimmed. "You wouldn't want me if I told you Klaus. What I did, it was so horrible... I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever." I blinked, shocked at her confession. "There is nothing you could do to make me hate you Caroline." She laughed, but it was a sickening sound. "Tell me, please love. I can't stand seeing you this way." She turned her head up to look at me and took a deep breath, as if preparing. But nothing in the world could have prepared me for the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "I slept with Elijah."

* * *

**So there you go, hope you guys like it! **

**Please review I love hearing what you guys have to say about where the story should lead!:) **


	4. Chapter 4- Remorse

**"Tell me, please love. I can't stand seeing you this way." She turned her head up to look at me and took a deep breath, as if preparing. But nothing in the world could have prepared me for the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "I slept with Elijah." **

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

Klaus had never known rage like this, his whole body shook, his blood felt like it was boiling and bubbling under his skin, his hands itched with the need to rip someone's heart from their chest, and yet there was that little voice inside of him that told him not to hurt her. The angelic looking creature standing in front of him with eyes so wide and full if fear it broke his heart. Her hand was halfway between the two of them, ad if she couldn't decided to comfort him or to protect herself. For the briefest of moments he felt shame at leading her to think he would ever raise a hand to her, but then he remembered the hurt. The betrayal that was still so fresh in his head it made even the great Niklaus Mikealson want to clutch his head in both agony and frustration. It was raw and it festered like a wound until all of his mind with the need to find and punish his so called brother who would dare to betray him in such a way. _Elijah_. And find him he would.

He called the only person in the world right now that he knew he could trust, Rebekah. "Little sister, I need you to do something for me." I told her, trying to keep my voice level. "What is it Nik?" She asked me curiously, and if I was so filled with rage I would have smiled at the way she didn't ask questions, just simply did as I asked her to. "I need you to look after Bethany for the rest of the weekend, is that okay?" There was silence at the end if the phone for a moment, and I guessed that I was about to bombarded with questions. "Where are you going all weekend? Why did you ask me and not Elijah? Nik are you in some sort of trouble?" And there it is. "Bekah, I don't have time to answer so many questions, just look after Bethany for me... Please." Sensing her stubbornness I answered her questions. "I need to find Elijah, there is something he and I must sort out, once and for all." Before she could interrupt, I told her to come by as soon as possible and hung up. And so I sat, careful to avoid Caroline's gaze for the next hour, contemplating all of the different ways I would make Elijah pay.

**Caroline's POV.**

Inall of years of knowing, there had been very few times when she had been truly scared of klaus. But with him sitting there deadly calm and still, she knew that she had good reason to be terrified, but this man before he was more than angry, he was hurt, and she knew for a fact that hurt is one of the most dangerous emotions there was. In truth, she had always felt flattered when he showed the compassion she knew he possessed for her and her alone. He sat there with his hands folded, resting his chin on his knuckles. The muscles in his arms were tense from trying to reign in his rage. She didn't know what to do, what to say. How do you calm the most powerful creature on the earth when he seems to be beyond reason? "When?" His voice brought me from my thoughts abruptly. "What?" I whispered, knowing that with his vampire hearing he would hear me. "When did you sleep with Elijah?" I whimpered slightly, knowing if I said one wrong thing it could be my last. "Klaus do y-." Before she could finish she he cut her off with a yell that could have made even the demons in hell shrink back in fear. "I SAID WHEN!" I took deep breaths in and out to keep from breaking down. I knew I had no right to cry, had no right to be upset, when everything that happened was my own fault. "Last night." In a flash he was before me, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. Just as I believed he was going to kill me, Rebekah intervened.

Thankfully, Bethany was fast asleep in the next room, not having to witness the dreadful scene unfolding just rooms away. "Nik! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Her once conveyed the shock caroline knew she would feel. Normally, Klaus wouldn't hurt her if his life depended on it. But this was not the person she was in love with. The man standing in front of her, crushing her fragile windpipe with the hands that had taken so many lives, was not Klaus, her friend. This man was Niklaus Mikealson, the Original Hybrid and murderer; and she had a feeling he was looking into the shame filled eyes of his next victim. "Niklaus look at me." She faintly heard the originals voice, her body shutting down as the air left her lungs. He turned his head to her, eyes yellow and fangs elongated, the wolf surfacing. "This is _Caroline._" His grip faltered for a split second and she took advantage, sucking in huge amounts of air before it was cut from her again as he squeezed. "Remember Nik. Remember the times you spent together, at the ball, before prom, when you saved her life from a werewolf bite twice, when she showed you more honesty than any others would dare. I swear to you Niklaus, if you kill her now you will never forgive yourself. This is the woman that you love." I could feel my brain shutting down, but not before I heard those soul shattering words leave his mouth. "Not anymore she isn't." And then everything was dark.

**Rebekah's POV.**

As soon as the words left her brothers mouth, she could tell that they were a lie, but she could also sense that he wanted them to be true. He barely batted an eyelid when he Caroline's body slumped to the floor, her necked snapped violently. His voice was tight with pain and rage. "What did she do Nik?" I asked tentatively. "This girl you love so much, yet seem to not want to. I have never seen you so torn in all of our thousand years." I couldn't help but think of Tatia, the only woman she has ever known Niklaus to love other than Caroline, and even then it was clearly not a pin drop for what he felt for the blonde. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me. "Please Bekah, I can't talk about this right now." He started to walk away from me but I flashed in front of him before he rached the door. "Brother this is me." I held his face in my palms. "I have known you for a thousand years, do you think I don't know when you are hurting. Don't hide from me Niklaus, not now when I can plainly see that you need me." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as though trying to clear his head. "She slept with Elijah."

It was hard to believe that Caroline would do such a thing, but almost impossible to think that Elijah would betray his brother in such a way. _Elijah_. There was no way that Klaus was going to let him get away with this. She had to warn him, he needed to run. Rebekah wouldn't be able to handle losing another brother. Before she could even think about trying to calm Klaus down, he was out of her hands and through the door, ready to scour the earth for the traitor he called his brother. She sighed and massaged her temples in a circular motion, willing her brain to come up with a solution to the problem arising. Seconds later caroline began to stir. She flashed over to the girl and kicked her in the stomach. No hard enough to do serious damage, but enough that it would leave a mark. She wrenched caroline up by her hair and held her face. "As much as I would love to kill for turning my brothers against each other, a job normally reserved for the _Petrova_ bloodline, I know that when Klaus returns to his former self he would kill me if I hurt you." With that she threw the girl hard into the nearby wall. "Get up. We're leaving." Caroline groaned and clutched her head. "Where are we going?" Rebekah emerged from Bethany's room with the sleeping girl in her arms. "We have to visit a friend of mine."


	5. Chapter 5- Punished

**I know this one is a little late, but I have just been so busy. I've made this one a little longer than usual to compensate. Thank you for all the amazing feedback, and please let me know what you think could be changed, taken out or added. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer; sadly none of these characters are mine.**

* * *

**Caroline's POV.**

They hadn't been driving for long when Rebekah pulled the Jeep to a stop. With a sleeping Bethany in her arms, Caroline followed Rebekah to the modest cottage before them. There was something about the way that she moved that made caroline believe that Rebekah knew this house like the back or her hand. She pushed the front door open tentatively and threw her keys on the side. Caroline stepped through the door slowly, surprised that she didn't need to be invited in. Rebekah pulled bethany from her arms and set her down on the large sofa a few feet away. "Who's house is this Rebekah?" She whispered. Before she had a chance to answer she was nearly knocked over but someone colliding with her. Her first instinct was to fight back, and she would have, had she not heard that voice that she had missed so much over the past six years. The voice of her best friend. The voice of Stefan Salvatore.

"Caroline!" She hugged him hard and pulled back to see his face, he hasn't changed a bit, obviously. "Stefan! I haven't seen you for years!" She grinned, momentarily forgetting the drama unfolding. He grinned and said, "I think that last time I saw you, you were dancing on a bar in Atlanta because you got accepted at Duke." She slapped his arm and he laughed harder. "Hey! I was drunk and to this day I say that the creepy guy next to me at the bar put something in my drink." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and he rolled his eyes. "Oh so it doesn't have anything to do with the 10 Piña colada's you had and double that amount of cosmopolitans." They laughed together reminiscing about the times when things were easier. "I hate to break up this very touching walk down memory lane, but there are issues at hand and I would like to make it to the end of the week with two living brothers." Rebekah snapped, clearly unimpressed by their antics. Stefan looked to Caroline for an answer. "What's going on care? What's wrong with Klaus and Elijah?" She looked to the floor suddenly engrossed in her shoes when she heard Rebekah's demand. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

After a very long and painful explanation to Stefan about her ordeal with Elijah, along with Rebekah's intentionally hurtful commentary, he finally spoke to her. "So you came to New Orleans, hoping to patch things up with Klaus, and in the process you hooked up with his brother in a drunken one night stand; and lost all memories of the said encounter. Then you threatened the mother of his child, kissed his senseless and revealed that it wasn't your first time round Mikealson Block?" With every word she grew more ashamed, even when she thought she couldn't feel worse about herself. The worse thing was that it didn't seem like her at all, she never saw herself as capable of hurting someone like that. Caroline wasn't vindictive, or ruthless, granted at times she was impulsive and insecure by she meant no harm. Then she felt Stefan's arms come around her shoulders. "I know you Care. I know that you would never do anything to hurt someone without good cause. I'm not saying that what you did is right, but I know that you wouldn't have done this if you could help it." She smiled tears in my eyes, at least she still had one person on my side. Even if he was a schizophrenic ripper.

**Klaus' POV.**

It was obvious to everyone around him that Klaus was at breaking point. He seemed more tense, as if his whole body was poised to attack 24/7. Even he himself could tell that nobody around him was safe, probably not even his daughter. He imagined that Rebekah had most likely taken Bethany to Stefan's for a few days while he found her traitorous uncle. His thoughts turned to Elijah and once again he trembled with rage. Elijah had slept with caroline, he had kissed her and had his hands on her, something he knew he had no right to do. Above the anger and above the fog of revenge, there was genuine hurt and confusion. Why would his brother betray him so, had he upset Elijah so much that he would get back at him by sleeping with Caroline? Elijah knew that she was the only girl Klaus had loved in nearly a thousand years, the only one that could calm him and bring him peace where anger reigned. Now it was all gone.

"What's up Baby daddy?" Hayley's voice from behind him made his skin crawl. He felt her hand on his arm and resisted the urge to turn around and snap her neck for it, he was in no mood for company. She sat down next to him and ordered a drink. "I don't remember asking you to join me." He stated casually, though the malice in his tone would have made vampires shrink away, but not this stupid wolf. "And I don't remember asking for your opinion but I got it anyway." He growled and downed the rest of his drink. "What's got your hybrid fur in a twist?" He motioned for he bartender to get him another drink. She was blonde, with blue eyes, just like Caroline... No he wasn't going to this about her. "There's nothing wrong me love, but you know even if there was i wouldn't tell you." He took his drink and moved up the bar, hoping to get away from her; But she just followed him, infuriating him even more. "Oh come on, what is it? Trouble in paradise?" He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to pull her heart from her chest for being so incessant.

"My brother." He stated, sipping his drink and staring at the cheesy posters they had plaster behind the bar. "She slept with my own bloody brother." At first there was a look of confusion on her face, then realisation then smugness. "Oh that is rich. The sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl does get around. And she has the nerve to call me a slut." She snorted and took a shot before ordering another. "A: you are a slut, like it or not. And B: did you just quote Carrie Underwood?" He asked incredulously, wondering why he hadn't killed his girl long ago. She took another shot and looked at Klaus, already seeming tipsy."Easy," she moaned "I'm too drunk for witty comments, that's all I could think of." The original rolled his eyes, and the two of them sat in thoughtful silence for the better part of an hour. By the time time Hayley spoke again, he was just about able to sit on the barstool steadily. "You know," she slurred, "if you ever wanted someone to take your mind of off Little Miss Mystic Falls, then I could be your girl." He stared down at where her hand was resting in his forearm, her finger going in circles on his leather jacket. He had to admit, she had been looking rather fetching during that last bottle of tequila or so.

**Rebekah's POV.**

She couldn't believe it. He actually made her feel better about what she had done! The reason she had taken Bethany to Stefan instead of anyone else was because she had hoped that he would make Caroline feel terrible about what she had done and beg Nik for her forgiveness. Rebekah knew that the man they were dealing was not anyone like Caroline had ever seen him before, he was ruthless, hurt and wanted to make a show of his revenge. But despite everything he had done since he found out about Caroline and Elijah couldn't erase that one thing Nik had said all those years ago when they had caught the Doppelgänger in Mystic Falls High School._ That kind of love never dies._

"What the hell was that Stefan?" She asked him incredulously. "You weren't supposed to make the bitch feel better about herself!" He rolled his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, it's all going to be fine, we can do this, we just have to find Klaus and try to convince him to listen to Caroline's story." She snorted and pulled out of his grasp. "You do realise that you just used _Niklaus_ and _listen_ in the same sentence right. He isn't in his right frame of kind Stefan. At this point he isn't lovey dovey fawn all over Blonde Beauty like a love sick puppy Klaus. He's _done_ playing nice." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but Rebekah continued. "But you're right we need to find him." Just then Caroline stepped forward, finished tucking Bethany into bed. "I want to help." The Blonde Original scoffed. "No way, you've pissed him off more than anyone else could have and still be alive. You need to be as far away as possible." Caroline looked positively broken, in other circumstances she might have even felt sorry for the girl. "Let the adults handle this baby vamp." And with that her and Stefan left her behind, more worried about the fact that two originals were about to com to blows and would only end in bloodshed.

**Caroline's POV.**

Caroline didn't know what to do. She knew that in the long run, she wouldn't be able to help, but part of her felt that just standing here was worse. She had to do something, to help Elijah, she didn't care for him the way she did for Klaus, but they had become friends, and she was just as guilty as he. Her phone rang in her pocket. It was Elijah, at first she wondered how he had got he number but then realised she must have given it to him the night before the slept together. "Hello." She said weakly. "Caroline, what happened? Did you tell him?" His voice was thick with worry, though she knew the powerful Original could probably hold his own in a fight against Klaus, perhaps the only Original other than Mikeal that could. "Yeah I told him." He sighed and asked gently, "How did he take it?" I laughed weakly. "Well you know the usual, told me he didn't love me anymore, snapped my neck, stomped out." I bit back sobs as those hate filled words echoed through my head, _'not anymore she isn't.'_ "Yeah, I'll get over it." I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes quickly. "Listen Elijah, you need to be careful. He's on a rampage, Bekah and Stefan have gone out to find him, but something tells me he'll fine you first. "I know. Don't worry about me Caroline. For now I suggest you lie low for a while, my brother will realise his mistake in letting you go soon enough. But now it seems I must pay for mine. I'm sorry Caroline. Truly, I am." I paused for a moment before whispering. "Me too."

Caroline called the only person in the world she felt like she could trust right now. Bonnie Bennett. After explaining what she had done, and receiving some long lecture that she made sure to point out she didn't need given the circumstances, they agreed to me at the bar few streets away. She got there ten minutes before the agreed time, a record for Caroline seeing as she was normally the one who ended up being late. As soon as she got there, she wished she hadn't come. She looked up at the bar to see two very familiar faces. Drunk, laughing, Kissing. Hayley and Klaus. For a second she felt dizzy, then she felt as though someone was literally trying to tear out her heart. Was this how he felt? 'No wonder he hates me.' She thought. She ran for the door and slumped down on the bench next to it. Watching the buzz of New Orleans, the music, the art, genuine beauty, she tried desperately to bite back the years she knew she had no right to cry. Sh had driven him into Hayley's arms. The were-bitch already had the upper hand. She had given him Bethany, the child that he would never be able to have with her, the would always have that connection that she wouldn't understand.

With that it became too much. She needed to leave. Elijah was right, she needed to get out of this town, maybe even the country for the foreseeable future. Forget about Klaus, Forget about Elijah. Live a normal life with normal vampires that didn't get you involved with weird hybrid babies or memory erasing one night stands. As she stormed to walk away, she bumped into a petit girl. She was about to apologise when she caught wind of the familiar scent. Bonnie. Just as she was going to hug and vent all her problems to her best friend, she saw Bonnie's face. It was hard, worried and concentrating. "Caroline I'm going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly." Care nodded. "Of course Bonnie. What is it?" She looked her dead in the eye and asked quietly. "Have you been meeting up with any other witches in this town since you last saw me?" The blonde frowned, confused. Why would Bonnie ask something like that? "No, why would you think that?" Bonnie's eyes suddenly became concerned. "Because your skin is covered with dark magic."

* * *

** So in the next chapter i'll be explaining how Elijah and Caroline can't remember anything from that night and a few new Characters will come into. Please Review, Follow and Favourite! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bewitched

**Thank you guys so much for all of your feedback and suggestions. I'm trying to update a little quicker, but it's hard with school and things. Please keep on reviewing, I really want to hear what you guys think will happen, I pretty much have a load of the story planned out, but you guys have made me consider some other possibilities. Hope you enjoy my latest installment of ****_In The Family._**

**_disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all credit goes to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and/or The Originals._**

* * *

**Caroline's POV.**

Her first thought was the agonies was joking. I mean, what else would you think when your best friend tells you that somehow your covered in dark magic from head to toe. But Caroline knew her best friend, and she knew that Bonnie wouldn't joke about something like this. "What do you mean?" She asked finally managing to speak. Bonnie frowned and gazed over all of her body. "Your skin, it's pulsing with dark magic." I consciously looked down at my arms, but there was nothing wrong with them. "How can you tell?" She exhaled and gestured for us to sit inside. Thinking back to what I had just seen happen with klaus and Hayley, I shook my head and sat on the bench outside. "When a witch casts a spell, it leaves a trace, sort of like a residue. It's only detectable by other witches. It was designed so that if someone was being protected, witches would know what kind of spell it was, how strong and who cast it. But ultimately it's used as a scapegoat for when people are cursed." She looked at me sadly. At first I didn't understand, but then it all began to make sense. "What are you saying Bonnie?" I demanded, needing to hear her say it. "With magic as dark as this, it can be hard to pinpoint exactly the spell and strength..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. "What are you saying Bonnie!?" She sighed and looked me dead in the eye. "Caroline, you've been cursed."

She sat for a moment, completely dumbfounded. Cursed? How was that even possible? A million questions ran through her head at once. Who would do that to her? Why would they do that to her? And where were they now?

"You called me here for a reason, what did you want to talk about care?" Bonnie asked.

"What kind of curse is it Bonnie?" I blurted suddenly. She paused for a moment

"We'll I can't be sure..." She explained.

"What kind of curse is it?" I repeated

"You have to understand, I haven't been doing this for very long. I don't have experience with this sort of magic." She pleaded, but I was having none of it.

"God damn it Bonnie Bennet, just tell me!" I snapped. Anger making my vampire features come through, but my friend was phased.

"It was the _obediemus_ curse." I frowned confused, _obediemus_?

"And what does that do?" I mumbled, not really knowing if wanted the answer.

"It's sort of like a witch's version of..." She bit her lip, trying to find the right words, but I beat her to it.

"Compulsion."

**Klaus POV.**

Klaus tried, he really did try to be attracted to Hayley, but he didn't feel anything when he kissed her. He was on the verge of leaving the she wolf alone at the bar when Caroline's sweet vanilla scent invaded the bar. Feelings of anger stirring, he grabbed Hayley and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Of course, the little slut did not resist when his mouth crashed to hers, but Klaus got very little if any pleasure out of the ordeal. For a moment he felt guilty, should he rub it in her face like that? But then the betrayal surfaced and he thought, '_I don't owe her anything, I am my own free man, I can do what I like_.' So he continued his assault on Hayley's mouth, wishing in that very moment he could be anywhere else, with anyone else's hands on his body.

After a few minutes, he had enough, he was fairly certain that Caroline had left the bar, and truth be told, he couldn't stand the thought of physical contact with Hayley after he found what she was really like. Klaus knew first hadn't that she was good in bed, but the girl had no depth, and after a millennia of life, surprised something more than a regular slut. He pushed her away, not too hard, but hard enough that she was shocked that they had moved from passionate kissing to full on shoving within a matter of seconds. "What was that for?" She asked, breathless from the stunning kiss, but shocked that it had ended to quickly. "Thought I'd give it a go." He stated matter of factly, like had just returned from a walk in the park. "Truth is you just don't do it for me anymore." And with that he fled from the bar, back to the task at hand. To find his worthless brother. As he left, he briefly caught Caroline in a heated conversation with whom he believed to be the Bennet witch. He didn't stop to listen to what they were saying. In all honesty, he truly couldn't care less anymore.

Wandering aimlessly through the streets of New Orleans that he so desperately loved, Klaus was biding his time. He knew where Elijah was, and he was pretty sure that Elijah knew that Klaus was looking for him, but he wanted to make his brother sweat for while. He needed a little time to contemplate what he was going to do to his brother. He thought about the night Elijah spent with Caroline. He would remove a body part for every kiss that he gave her. _snap_. Every time she said his name. _snap_. Every moan she made. _snap_. And every time his brother begged for forgiveness, he would break his jaw, so that he wouldn't have to hear his pathetic excuses. 'Yes,' Klaus thought, 'today does look like its going to be good.' He walked towards his brothers apartment that he knew so well, trademark smirk on his face. When he reached the door, he blasted it open with a solid kick and called, "Big brother, oh I believe we have a few things to discuss."

**Rebekah's POV.**

Rebekah made her way hastily to Elijah's apartment, praying to god that Klaus hadn't beaten her there. All she wanted to do was cry. When did life get like this? When did she end up having to constantly fear for her own life and that if her brothers in case they upset Niklaus? It wasn't right, but she would say anything, not unless she wanted to be disowned, or worse end up with a dagger in her back. When she arrived at the minimalistic apartment, she found relief in the fact that it and her brother had been left untouched. Elijah turned when he heard her enter, "Rebekah darling! How've you been this past year?" He walked towards her slowly, arms spread out waiting for a hug. As soon as he was within arms reach, she brought her hand back and slapped him with all of the force she had gained over the past millennia. He tumbled to the floor holding his cheek. "Okay," he said as he recovered, "I deserved that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that brother!" She sneered. "How could you be so stupid?" She pleaded. Despite the anger that felt to all of her brothers, what she mainly felt was fear. Fear that she would lose yet another brother. After Henrik had died, she never wanted to feel that pain again, and when she had lost Kol, she had to relive it. Even with her traitorous brother Finn she couldn't help but mourn the life they had never truly had together thanks to Niklaus and his precious daggers. Elijah was the brother that made her feel the most safe, he was he best friend, her protector, her confidant. Though she had spent many years with Niklaus, she constantly worried that she would say the wrong thing and end up in a box. Their relationship was unstable but with Elijah it was just so easy. She couldn't handle losing him, and because of his selfish desires she might well have to. Would she have to choose again? _Elijah_ or _Niklaus_?

"I don't have time to talk now sister, I know you think that I meant to do this, but I swear to you I did not." Rebekah tried not to be affected by his tone, but she couldn't help but forgive him. She ran to him and hugged him, as though it might be the last time they ever held each other. "And here I thought you were the smart brother." She laughed and pulled away from her, his tone Joking. "You don't have a smart brother, turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of them." He looked at her, and she couldn't help but smile sadly at his pathetic expression. Just as the mood began to lighten, A resounding crash brought them from their laughter. The voice that followed would have sent shivers down any other people except those two with its deadly calm. "Oh big brother!" Klaus was here.

**Caroline's POV.**

She ran with all that she had. Until the muscles in her arms and legs ached beyond belief but still she pushed on. She had to find him, to warn him, to protect him.

Elijah and Caroline were cursed, they didn't sleep with each other of their own accord. Someone was playing games with them and she had a feeling that they were winning. When Elijah's apartment came into view she sighed with relief. She walked human speed up to the door, or rather what was left of it. It had been kicked through, half hanging off of the hinges. She prayed to god she wasn't to late. When she heard the harsh tones and British accents, she knew that she was just in time. As she reached the top step, she saw Elijah barely escape a hard punch from Klaus. "Stop! Please!" She shrieked, causing Klaus to chuckle. "Your just in time sweetheart, Elijah here was just saying goodbye." Klaus' hand dove straight in the direction of Elijah's heart. Without thinking, she jumped before him, causing klaus to grab onto her heart instead. He smirked, "You really do have a death wish don't you, you little slut. So be it." He twisted his hand a fraction making Caroline moan. Just as he was about to kill her she muttered, "It... Was... the witches." Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Sorry that this one was late guys, have been so busy with school and things. I'm so happy with all of the amazing feedback I've gotten from you guys! Let me know what you guys think, hope you liked it!:) **


	7. Chapter 7- Old faces

**So I wanted to add a few old face in this one just to see how it goes. I am so happy about all of the support being given to me and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

**_disclaimer: I own nothing _**

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

He dropped Caroline's body to the floor, her neck bruised from where he had held her so tightly. He was really going to have to stop killing her. The room was deathly silent. All eyes looked expectantly to Klaus, as if they were waiting to see if he was going to explode. He turned towards Elijah. "What is she saying? Is this your doing?" He snapped angrily, he hoped for Elijah's sake that he didn't have anything to do with this. He watched his brother hold his hand up in defeat.

"I swear to you Niklaus this was not my work." He pleaded.

"It can't be true. It doesn't make sense." He wondered aloud.

Just as he said it, the Bennett witch came hurling Lund the corner panting for breath. She glanced down at Caroline's lifeless body and ran to her. As she was caring for Caroline, her gaze snapped up to Elijah's.

"So it really is true..." She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's magic Klaus, darker than I've ever seen it, darker even than expression, it's shrouding them both. It's pulsating all over their skin like a current, it's thick and I don't know if I can reverse it."

She looked down at Caroline worriedly, then back to Elijah, before her eyes finally landed on him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to process what all of this meant. "She didn't do it on purpose did she?" He asked gently, the awful things that he had said and done to her out of anger and hurt flooding into his brain.

"No she didn't." Was all Bonnie replied. "From what I can gather," she continued, "the witches used some kind of mind control on her and Elijah to get them to do whatever they were told. I've heard about it, it's called the obediemus curse. It's normally used with some form of trigger, like an action or a word. This magic is advanced Klaus, even more so if they could get it to affect an original in the way it did. They are strong."

By the time she had finished talking, Klaus was thinking of all of the witches that would wish to harm him, but he couldn't even count that high. "I... I need some time to think." He mumbled, and flashed out of the room.

* * *

**Caroline's POV.**

She sat up groggily, rubbing her throat. She looked around the room frantically searching for him. "Where's Klaus?" Bonnie gulped and helped her best friend to her feet. "He left Caroline." Caroline winced and held Bonnie's hand even tighter than before. "Did you tell him about the magic?" She asked weakly, wondering if he hadn't taken it as bad as she thought he would. "Yes, I did." Caroline nodded at her to continue. "He looked so guilty caroline. He just stood there, thinking with this pained look on his face. And then he left." Bonnie angled her head towards the door.

"I have to find him!" Caroline yelled and made for the door. But Rebekah blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't." She yelled and shoved caroline back into the room.

"What the hell Rebekah!" Caroline shrieked, thinking that their feud would be over by now.

"Don't think that I am going to let you make things even worse, if you hadn't been here none of this wouldn't happened, and my brother wouldn't be so close to going off the rails again?" Rebekah stood unwavering, arms folded across her chest. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if this really was the most badass female alive.

"Have you not been listening?" She screamed, disregarding her earlier thoughts. "The witches made me do those things to Klaus. I would never hurt him, how can you not see that?"

Caroline made to move past her but a single shove from the original sent her flying across the room.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She boomed. Caroline gathered herself.

"Why don't you have a little chat with the original Judas over there?" She pointed to Elijah, "Seeing as you seem to think that he is devoid of blame!"

Rebekah punched the wall, shattering the plaster, "Don't try and push the blame onto my brother! I always told him Klaus were nothing but a weakness! But no the bloody idiot just had to go and fall head over heels for you! He loves you more than i thought possible and i hate it! He is still hurt because of you, because of this insane hold you have over him. I won't let you destroy him, intentionally or not."

And with that she fled the room, leaving Caroline utterly dumbfounded at her confession.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

Klaus wandered silently through the bustling streets of the French quarter. He replayed all of the years he had spent in the town with his family whole and happy. He headed to the woods where he used to run and hunt with Kol all of those years ago, and he realised there was only one person who surprisingly would have listened to him and not judged at all. Since Kol had died, he often kind himself talking to him as though he were right next to him, trying to take comfort in the fact that he may be listening from the other side.

"We'll I have royally fucked up this time brother." Klaus groaned as he sat down on the dry grass, resting his back against a tree.

"I don't know what it is about her mate. She just... Gets to me. More than anyone has over the centuries." He paused for a moment, half expecting the silence to be filled with his brothers teasing yet wise words.

"I know what you are gonna say," he lit a cigarette, and took a long drag before continuing. "'I thought you said that love was a weakness.'" He said in his best Kol voice. "But I just can't be without her. It's as though she makes me stronger, if that even remotely makes sense." He stopped for a moment, thinking about the past they had shared, and taking long puffs of his cigarette.

"Remember when we were in Scotland, centuries go, and we stayed in the small manor to hide from Mikael?" He laughed imagining all of the fun they had together. "You saw that redheaded kitchen maid and asked for a drink rather rudely, and she went and brought it to you, then poured it all over the floor before because 'you don't say please'. From that moment on our became infatuated with her and her fire. That's what it's like with me and Caroline but much stronger."

There was a silence for a moment, as he examined his situation, his cigarettes almost wearing down to the stub. "Look at me, sitting here talking to myself like it will help things." He dipped his head in his hands. "But the others don't get it do they. Elijah thinks I'm childish and Rebekah would rather see me rot in hell than be happy. You're gone and I have no one to turn to." He stood up and threw his cigarette on the ground, putting it out. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well you get the idea."

_The Other Side._

_Kol smiled sadly at his brothers predicament. He hated that he couldn't touch him, hug him or talk to him. Niklaus was his father figure through most if his life and to see him so helpless. "I love you brother, more than I ever knew in life." Kol muttered, and for a second, even if just for the briefest of moments he thought Klaus might have just heard him._

* * *

**Rebekah's POV.**

It didn't take long for her to figure out where Klaus went. Ever since they were human, his wolf side would draw him to the woods when he needed to think or cool down. When they were human, and Mikael would get at him, he would often sneak off that night, and Rebekah or Kol would always follow him, mostly Rebekah. She heard his voice faintly and she knew she was getting close. "...I'm childish and Rebekah would rather see me rot in hell than be happy. You're gone Kol and I have no one to turn to." Her no longer beating heart ached for him, did he really think that she didn't want him to be happy? When he began to walk away, apparently finished with his conversation with his deceased brother, she followed quietly. She noticed that he was humming a tune, and swaying with it. It took her a while to recognise it, but when she did she knew it was Trionfo di Bacco, the first song she had ever taught Nik to dance to.

_Renaissance Italy 1492_

_"Come on Niklaus you have to move your feet." Rebekah whined. For over 400 years Nik had refused to dance, but after years of frustration, Rebekah finally forced him to learn to the dance to Trionfo di Bacco. _

_"I don't see why this is important Rebekah." Klaus moaned, clearly no happy at being forced to dance at the festival for the commoners in San Vittore in Brienno. _

_"Because it is important we appear normal. Normality is key. You know what happened the last time we were here, and this time I wouldn't like to be daggered." She guided his hands to her forearm, and took the lead. _

_"Well if you carry on this way, it won't be The Five who dagger you." He mutters under his breath. _

_"Oh behave Niklaus, you know you love spending time with me." She laughed._

_"Well you looked lonely so I took pity on you." He chuckled at her hurt expression. "Only joking sister, you know I love you." _

_They laughed together at his failed attempts at dancing, when Kol came into view. _

_"All of this sentimentality is leaving me slightly left out. Can't you show some love for your more dashing brother Rebekah." She hit him lightly. _

_"Don't be a tease," she complained, "you know that I love you both. Always and forever." _

_They looked at each other solemnly, their first acknowledgement of their fragile but everlasting bond in many a decade._

"I miss him to you know." She blurted, trying to overcome her sudden nostalgia. "I don't say it very often, but... It's hard losing someone when you spent a millennium convincing yourself you will be together for all eternity." She smiled sadly. "I don't hate you. I never could." He looked up at her shocked, obviously his current state of self pity dulling his senses.

"Granted sometimes I wish those daggers worked on you, and I wish that you would be less stubborn and boastful, power hungry, aggressive, arrogant, dismissive-"

"I think I get the point Rebekah." He snapped.

"No you didn't let me finish." She stated calmly. "You do have your faults," she said moving over to him and holding his face in her hands. "But I want nothing more than to see you happy. I love you Niklaus, and no amount of years in a box will change that." She pulled him into a hug and he returned it surprisingly. It was a rare moment for two people of the original family to show such affection, and it was even more shocking when she saw his tears.

"I've ruined it all Bekah, I should have had more faith in her." He sobbed and ran his hands over his face.

"She loves you Nik, more than I knew before, but she is in love with you, and she will forgive you. Sitting here with me will not solve your problems." He nodded and patted the side if her face.

"Go to her." Rebekah murmured. "Or you will never forgive yourself."

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

**So there you have it, hope you guys like it. I think that i am going to make his longer than I have originally intended but oh well. You guys have given me so many great ideas! please review follow and favourite!;) **


	8. Chapter 8 - Something Wicked

**_Disclaimer: I own a perhaps unhealthy obsession with fictional immortal characters that have somewhat ruined any hope for a future love life by unrealistically heightening my standards in men. But still, i don't own TVD._**

* * *

**Caroline's POV.**

Caroline followed the tour guide around all of the attractions of New Orleans, knowing that Klaus would come for her in his own good time. She couldn't help but wonder what I had been like before Marcel had made it what it was. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play." She couldn't help but smile at the guides words, and at how oblivious he was to the truth behind them. When she had been wandering for a good three hours, she stopped at a Starbucks and sat outside watching the parades and tourists walk past.

Her eyes settled on a young mother, a few years younger than her, but didn't appear so seeing as Caroline was stuck at seventeen. She had a young toddler tugging at her dress, whose big green eyes were wide in amazement at the swirl of colours around her. A man came along and scooped the girl up, watching the parade with her. 'That could have been me.' Caroline thought. 'A husband, daughter, cute little house in the suburbs with a pool and picket fence. I could have had that life where I was loved beyond measure with a man who would grow old with me, walk our daughter down the isle and cry when he held our first grandchild in his arms. That could have been me.' She wiped away the tear that had unknowingly fallen from her eye.

"Feeling nostalgic?" A voice teased, she turned to see Elijah taking a seat beside her.

"Just my maternal side kicking in I suppose." I tried to joke it off.

"I know that it might seem like you are missing out on life Caroline. I had exactly the same thoughts when I first turned. But soon you will see that there is such beauty for you to see out there. You may never have a child, you may never have the normal human life you expected, but you can have more." He implored. She was grateful that he was trying to make her feel better

"More isn't always better when you can't have the one thing you wanted in the first place." I smiled sadly, and he returned my look.

"I just came here to tell you that you won't be seeing me for a while. You and Niklaus need some time and I know that me staying here won't solve things. I do care for you Caroline, you have come to be like a sister to me. I hope that we will meet one day soon." He grabbed his coat and made to leave. I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Elijah. Goodbye." And with that he left.

She became acutely aware of a man sitting in the cafe across the street, occasionally sneaking glances at her. Sensing there was something strange about him, she walked inside the bar, seeing if his eyes would follow her. They did exactly that. He pulled out his mobile phone and started texting. From behind the window shutters, she saw the familiar lapis lazuli ring on his middle finger, indicating he was a vampire. Knowing that she needed to get to somewhere safer, she walked swiftly towards Klaus' apartment, knowing that a vampire wouldn't be able to get in with Bethany living there. She could hear his footsteps behind her, though he was keeping a few metres between them. As she took a turn for the alley, she was slammed into the wall.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The man slurred. He had dark brown hair and cold ruthless eyes. His eyes roamed over her head to toe, making her skin crawl.

"Don't touch me!" She struggled to get free, but realised he must have been at least 200 years older than her.

"Feisty little thing aren't you!" He laughed and ran his hands through the ends of her hair. "And pretty too. Marcel told me not to kill you, but I'm sure there are a few other things we could get up to." He smiled wickedly, his breath smelling of blood and smoke.

"Get your repulsive hands off me." She screamed. He slapped he hard across the face.

She shoved as hard as she could at him with all of the strength in her vampire body, but he didn't stop. His hands trailed up her legs and pushed her further in the wall. As he started to undo her jeans, the panic set in. "No, no, please someone help me!" His hands held her so tight his nails drew blood from the side of her legs and stomach. After a few seconds, the tears began to fall.

Just as she was sure no one was going to come for her, the mans weight was lifted from her and she tumbled to he floor. "I believe she said no mate. That's no way to treat a lady." She almost cried with happiness at the familiar British accent and slang. She let out a whimper as she tried to stand, causing Klaus to lose his focus, the man used this to his advantage and bolted. Klaus rushed over to her just as she passed out in his arms.

**Klaus POV.**

He was walking slowly home, contemplating the right way to apologise when he heard her. "...no, please someone help me!" He had never heard such desperation in her voice before. There was sheer panic in her that made his blood run cold. When he finally got to her, the sight infuriated him more than anything he had ever felt before.

Her shirt was covered with blood, she was pale with fear, trying to push away the invading hands of the man who was forcing himself on her. He rushed over, pulled the man off who he came to recognise as one of Marcels men, Quinton, and rushed over to a weeping caroline; catching her just before she fainted in his arms.

He settled her into the bed made up for Rebekah when she came to stay, after carrying her the short distance to his apartment. He had considered taking her out of her bloodied clothes, but thought that she probably didn't want to be touched right now. As he turned to leave she woke with a start.

"Klaus." She practically yelled. He rushed over to her, smoothing back her hair.

"I'm here love. What do you need?" He asked gently, sitting down on the bed beside her. Suddenly, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You saved me. Thank you so much. I guess it's just like old times right, you saving me. I guess I'm a bit of magnet for trouble." She pulled back, holding her hands in her lap and become engrossed in her nails.

"I will always save you caroline." He stated looking her dead in the eye. "Caroline-" Before he could answer she was kissing him, fiercely and passionately, like she never had before and thought she never would again. He hesitated, not wanting to take advantage of her because of what she had been through.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." She murmured between kisses. He kissed her back gently.

"Shh... You're safe, you don't have to worry about anything." She pushed against him, rolling him onto his back. His hands tangled in her hair as she held his face delicately in her small hands. He flipped them over so he was above her. He pulled away and sat up. She groaned and he laughed, lightly brushing his finger tips over her shoulder.

"We have plenty of time for that sweetheart. First we need to find out who cursed you and Elijah." He stated, trying to contain his anger on the last part.

"I suppose you're right, Bonnie told me the she would try and track the spell, but I don't know how she got on." she groaned, standing up. "Do you have anything I could wear?" She asked feebly. He took a look at her bloodied clothes, then walked over to her. As he began to lift her shirt, she panicked.

"It's me darling, you know I would never hurt you." He examined the bruises and scratches on her abdomen and hips that still hadn't healed.

"You need to feed love, put on some of Rebekah's clothes and I'll get a blood bag ready for you." And with that he left her fearing that he might snap if he saw another mark on her perfect skin.

**Caroline's POV.**

She knew that she didn't have that much time, that he was probably waiting downstairs for her to get ready; but there was no way she could even think about revenge when she could still feel her attackers intrusive, dirty hands running all over her body. She jumped into the shower, hoping that his scent would wash off of her, but she could still smell him. She could hear his gruff angry voice echoing through her head, "_I'm sure there are a few other things we could get up to..."_ She cringed.

She could still feel the trail of his hands down to the bottom of her stomach and her hips. She could still smell his breath, smoke and blood, assaulting her nose. Through all of her hurt, in the back of her mind, she could feel Klaus' lips against hers, his skin against hers, his body against hers. And it was just enough to break her it of her stupor of self pity.

Before she knew it, fifteen minutes had passed, and she hadn't even got out of the shower. She threw on some clothes that she found in Rebekah's ridiculously large closet and dried her hair before throwing it up into a messy bun. As she walked downstairs, she caught the last few moments of Klaus phone conversation. "...need you to call me when you get this. And I mean straight away."

"Who was that?" Caroline asked innocently as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Marcel." He shrugged, drinking his coffee. "I think he and i have a few things to discuss." As he spoke, his hands tightened around the mug.

"Do tell." She stated sarcastically. Leaning over the counter.

"Well for starters that scumbag will have to die, and then I think Marcel may need a lesson about sending people after my girl." He drank again, pushing a blood bag towards her. "Drink."

"Oh no way, you are not going to start a war because of me. Klaus please, can't we just move past this." She begged, moving closer to him.

"Move past it?" He sneered, as though the thought repulsed him. "Caroline he would have..." He trailed off, not wanting to upset her.

"But he didn't, you saved me. Please don't punish violence with violence, no good could ever come from it." She put her hand on one side of his face. Making him look at her. When he wouldn't, she dropped it.

"You can't stand to be with me anymore can you. You don't want me. I'm tainted." She should have know that was going to happen. All he oils see her as now was damaged goods. When she turned to walk away, he spun her back round, crashing his lips to hers.

"You are a goddess Caroline Forbes, anyone who doesn't want you is a fool." He kissed her again and she giggled.

"So does this mean you'll let him live." She asked slowly. He groaned.

"Oh, the things I do for you woman." He chuckled and kissed her again before he set her to the floor. "So," he said breathless. "Let's go find that bennet witch."

They walked swiftly to the club Bonnie was staying above - free she might add, thanks to her witchy juju. - before pushing open the door. "So Bonbon, whatcha got for me?"

Caroline yelled through the room. Bonnie came rushing in, bundles of grimoires under each arm. Caroline couldn't help but be be thankful for having a friend that would drop anything to help her like this.

"Hey Care," she cheered. "Klaus." They both nodded stiffly. She rolled her eyes, children.

"I just want to say thank you for doing this Bonnie, I know you don't really like getting involved in vampire business." She smiled sadly.

"If there's another witch involved, i can't turn my back on you Caroline. Not when you need me." She sighed, putting her grimoires to the floor. Klaus cleared his throat.

"Back to business girls please." Caroline rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, well i couldn't track the actual witch, but I could track a fairly accurate location. I'm thinking we could find out what witches practice in that area to narrow down the search." Caroline smiled at her frantic nature. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"So what location did you come up with?" He asked, smiling at how uncomfortable Bonnie was become from their PDA.

"It's strange. It's a cemetery, St Louis. It's on the corner of Bienville and-" Klaus cut her off.

"Bienville and Robertson." He stated, as if realising something obvious.

"You know it?" I asked

"It just so happens to be the stomping ground of the witches who oh so kindly enlightened me to the existence of Bethany." He clenched his teeth so hard she feared they might break. Caroline's mouth dropped open.

"You know the people that did this?" She yelled. Could this day get any weirder?

"Oh I don't just know them love, I own them." And there it was again that trademark smirk.


End file.
